


【代发翻译】Smart-ass

by LittleEvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Hurt Dean, M/M, 暴力, 血腥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil
Summary: 这个男人，和天启的第一道封印一起，才在前不久被打破，在忍受三十年可怕的折磨之后屈服。当他从那密密麻麻的锁链中被释放出来之后，他开始用他那聪明的嘴巴进行一场随时随地的游戏——驳斥所有Alastair教育他的话。尽管如此，他那流淌着脆弱的心脏和疏于经验的工作仍然很难让Alastair满意，他的进步缓慢。这让他看起来似乎他仍是那个Dean，而不是Alastair需要的那个堕落的染血的曾经的义人。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smart-ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991560) by [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin). 



> *此为代发翻译，原译者的AO3账号尚未注册好！  
> *喜欢这篇文的小伙伴们记得关爱原作者呀<33  
> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@AllAboutDean

看那该死的漂亮的屁股，Alastair凝视着Dean，想他竟然就在培训这小鬼的工作时发呆。  
Dean从他身边穿过地牢，走向那个躺着的灵魂，他将要在他身上工作数个小时。Alastair能看到Dean身上的美妙的属于黑暗的气息更甚，尤其是当他手持行刑刀，四处划开受刑人的皮肉再深深的挖掘内脏的时候。  
尖叫声在这间屋子爆发开，与冰冷的石墙契合着。而这痛苦的叫喊在Alastair听来则好比天籁，这让他不禁笑了起来，虽然这个笑容如此的扭曲。而突然Alastair感到不安从他的脊椎传来，他看到放在行刑刀的手来自于Dean，他的笑容突然僵硬。  
这个男人，和天启的第一道封印一起，才在前不久被打破，在忍受三十年可怕的折磨之后屈服。当他从那密密麻麻的锁链中被释放出来之后，他开始用他那聪明的嘴巴进行一场随时随地的游戏——驳斥所有Alastair教育他的话。尽管如此，他那流淌着脆弱的心脏和疏于经验的工作仍然很难让Alastair满意，他的进步缓慢。这让他看起来似乎他仍是那个Dean，而不是Alastair需要的那个堕落的染血的曾经的义人。  
Alastair来到Dean工作的行刑台边，冲着Dean皱了皱眉头，“你需要更有力的把握住刀具并扭转，这能让灵魂享受到更多的痛苦。”  
Dean抬头看他，一丝愤怒在Dean眼中燃烧，“我知道，A。”他说，“我认为我已经足够了解如何让灵魂感受到更多的痛苦，而你何不关心一下你自己的那些恶心的工作？”  
这激起了Alastair的怒气，不受控制地从胃部开始灼烧着涌上来，他绕开行刑台，掐着Dean的脖子把他狠狠撞上石墙，“你真的以为你已经知道什么是疼痛了吗，小男孩？”他咆哮着，“我会给你展示真正的疼痛。”  
Dean被Alastair掐住他脖子时，露出笑容和吹声口哨是如此艰难，这份艰难让Alastair稍微又感到有些愉悦。“我不认为你清楚现在的身份，从那些铁链上下来并不代表你是这儿的主人”Alastair转过头对着Dean一字一句地说，“这只是说明从此以后你能够成为一个合格的小婊子呆在这儿了。”  
他把Dean摔在地上，快速地牢牢地掌控他的手和腿。Dean不住喘息但依然向他嘶吼 “I ain't no bitch! ”他甚至挣扎着要站起来。  
Alastair发出一声怒吼，揪住了Dean的衣服，用腿压制住他的行动，并给了他心脏重重一拳，Dean被这一拳打的两眼发黑，胸口也瞬时出现了伤痕，快速地肿胀发黑。  
Dean给了Alastair一个虚弱的嘲笑，“如果这里有一个婊子的话，那也是你，刚才那下你是打算把它称为拳头？”  
而Alastair并没有给Dean继续说话的机会。怒火在他血液中沸腾着燃烧着，他一次又一次将拳头挥舞，不断击打Dean的前胸。最终Dean的衣服皱成一团并宣告报废，他瘫坐在地上，脸已经变得青肿，血从他的鼻子和嘴——那张善于激怒对方的嘴角流出。  
Alastair转过身离开这里，一边想着Dean是否有胆子逃开这个地方，更重要的是，那该死的嘴在接受他的教育之后是否还一样愚蠢。但当他再度回来的时候，他仍听到Dean，即使咳嗽着仍不忘喋喋不休，“这就是你的手段？你这个婊子养的。”  
Alastair盯着他看了几秒，“我想时间会让你明白你的身份的，小男孩。”他吼道，大力把Dean拽离地面把他丢掉旁边的行刑台上。  
折磨灵魂用的刑具顺势被丢在了地上，发出了“铮——”的巨大的声响，使得原有的鲜血也四处飞溅。Alastair的一只手将Dean的肩胛骨猛烈的推撞着固定住，另一只手猛拉下Dean的裤子将它褪至膝盖以下。这时Dean突然开始强硬的挣扎，意识到接下来会发生什么。  
“现在闭上你的嘴巴。”Alastair单手解开他自己的裤子将他的阴茎释放出来，抚弄着令它瞬间胀大起来。  
“Please don't……”Dean呼喊着，推搡着想要逃脱Alastair的控制。  
Alastair摆脱掉Dean的手，将他自己的手重新捏在Dean的脖颈上，扭着他的脸让他面对着一旁尖锐的刑具。“该死的给我闭嘴。”他厉声警告。  
Alastair直接把阴茎捅进了Dean未经任何润滑的屁股里， Dean疯狂挣扎着，让Alastair暂时很难如愿地获得快感，不过最终他也只能乖乖被压在身下哭泣着求饶，扭动着身体想要逃脱钉紧他的阴茎，从那无礼的嘴里不断冒出“no……stop……don’t”的微弱的请求。  
Alastair的阴茎在那狭窄的甬道里反复做着拔出与用力插回的活塞动作，那里真是该死的紧致和干燥，他知道这种性交对于Dean来说完全没有任何舒服可言，这只是一种折磨的方式，而这确也这是他想要的。  
随着持续的大力刺入，Dean终于安静下来，他着实说不出一句话来，除了破碎的呻吟喘息。当Alastair将他的几根手指跟随着他的阴茎一并进入Dean的时候，Dean开始无助的全身颤抖，这是一个信号——Alastair想，现在他得到了Dean整个人的控制权，完完全全的。  
他满心愉悦地将喷发的精液射进Dean的最深处，放开Dean的脖颈低头去看他们的交合的地方。  
Alastair让阴茎缓慢地退出Dean的身体，一股股精液和血液混杂着从被虐待过的肿胀的小洞中沿着大腿根部流出。这景象让Alastair很是兴奋，不过现在他并不想再继续操这个凄惨的小洞了。但愿这聪明的屁股已经学到了他的教训，他想。  
Alastair起身，将他的阴茎塞回他的裤子，没有理睬仍然躺在桌上痛苦的不能动弹的Dean。  
Dean在Alastair离开房间前都没有再说一句话——这让Alastair很满意。

Fin


End file.
